percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crown of Kronos
crownofkronos.jpg pizapp.jpg pyy.jpg charlie.jpg nike.jpg Disclaimer: 'We do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series nor the Heroes of Olympus. This is only a fanfiction. Characters from the series is owned by Rick Riordan. The other characters here are owned by RoseKayAdams and Storm_wolf01.' Plot: The Second Titan War had ended, and Camp Half-blood is ready to enjoy peace at last. But after a week after their victory over the Titans, the great heroes of this age, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were captured by a mysterious figure. What is worse was when the gods were being poisoned one by one and when the Big Three themselves arrived at the borders of Camp Half-blood. It all happened very quickly. Mount Othrys was again building itself in the west, and the remains of the Titan Army had regrouped. Three half-bloods had rebelled against the gods, with an unknown Titan at their side. A portion of the Titan Army had been sighted by Poseidon sailing the Pacific, rumored to be searching the four pieces of Kronos' crown. Now four demigods were chosen by the Big Three themselves to stop the dark side of completing the crown and claim the great power that can reborn Kronos, and may even rise Gaea to wake.Sent to Olympus to ask for their Olympian parents' blessing, the four launched into a very dangerous mission that can scrape Thanatos. But in three weeks, are they able to stop the Titan's Army, save Percy and Annabeth from the grips of a strong evil, and defeat the rebels and a Titan? Characters: Zarana Gale, Daughter of Zeus Created by Storm_wolf01 Chosen by her special abilities and great skill set, Zarana was made co-captain of the quest. Zeus gave her one of his lightning bolts to stregthen herself even more. Alexandra James, Daughter of Hades Created by RoseKayAdams Alexandra was one of the strongest kids in the camp, so she was an easy pick for a co-captain together with Zarana. Hades gave her a smaller version of his helm of darkness to allow her to melt into darkness and radiate intense fear just like him. Charlie Gray, Daughter of Athena Created by Storm_wolf01 {C}{C Known for her intense fighting skills with different weapons, Zeus chose Charlie. She was given a special ability by Athena, which was the power of force. Charlie will experience something like deja vu, exploring her Dark Past in this quest. Victoria Watts, Daughter of Nike Created by RoseKayAdams Victoria was the devastated Poseidon's number one pick to allow victory to be in the group's side. She was given a blessing by her mother, which will give the group victory if she recites a prayer to her mother throughout the battle. If she loses focus though, the group will have to fight their way to victory without Nike's help. Chapters Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Chapter 33 Chapter 34 Chapter 35 Chapter 36 Chapter 37 Chapter 38 Chapter 39 Chapter 40 Chapter 41 Chapter 42 Chapter 43 Chapter 44 Chapter 45 Chapter 46 Chapter 47 Chapter 48 Chapter 49 Chapter 50 Chapter 51 Chapter 52 Chapter 53 Chapter 54 Chapter 55 Category:Storm Legends Category:Index Page Category:RoseKayAdams Category:Collaboration Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Storm wolf01